Kirei Kotomine
1= |-| 2= Kirei Kotomine is a character the light novels, Fate/Zero and Fate/stay night. He is a priest who serves as a Master during the Fourth and Fifth Holy Grail War in the Fate visual novels. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Alexander Anderson VS Kirei Kotomine (Complete) * Kirei Kotomine vs Valeria Trifa (Completed by TISSG7Redgrave) With Fate/Stay Night * Fairy Tail vs Fate/Stay Night Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 2 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Ayano Aishi (Yandere Simulator) * Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th) * Lord Voldemort (Harry Potter) History Death Battle Info Background * Height: 185 cm (Fate Zero), 193 cm (Fate/Stay Night) * Weight: 82 kg * Age: 27 (Fate Zero), 37 (Fate/Stay Night) * Aliases: None * Magus of the church and master, expert magi assassin, trained executor of the Holy Church Weapons and Abilities Super Bajiquan * A more powerful form of Bajiquan martial arts * Combines the art with magecraft * Damages the inside of the person's body rather than the outside * Is focused on speed and destructive force * Extremely proficient in this martial art * Made moves such as Six Grand Opening - Elbow Upthrust, Eight Grand Openings - The Standing Upward Cannon and Eight Postures of the Buddha Guards * Relies on the "Moving Stance" * Has a defensive stance that can nullify an opponent's strike * Uses every part of his body with this art Black Keys * The signature weapon of the Holy Church's executors * Cross between rapiers and daggers * Mainly used for throwing * Can be enhanced in strength with magic * Are semi-solid and formed by magical energy * The amount of these Kirei has is unknown * Can wield up to eight at a time, four in each hand * As holy weapons, they are especially effective against undead. Angra Mainyu * Is the mud of the Holy Grail and acts as his new heart * Strong against evil curses that punish humans * Can resist attacks that aim specifically for the heart * Can manipulate the mud of the Grail, even making tentacles * The mud has curses so strong that it's visible * Melts the target it hits * Full extent of the curse can completely submerge someone and eats away at their sanity Magecraft * Has Magic Circuits, despite coming from a family with no magus lineage * Magic Circuits weren't fully developed during the Fourth Holy Grail War (Not a problem during the fifth) * Is one of the greatest Spiritual Healers to exist, though other magecraft is only at beginner's level * Can physically enhance his strength through Command Spells * Is able to use the Baptism Rite, which allows him to dispel spirits Command Spells * Allows him to summon a Heroic Spirit that he's contracted with, though he refuses to use them on Gilgamesh (Outside help) * Enhances his strength with each one used on himself * Can boost the strength of his equipment * Inherited lots of them from his father * Cover his right arm Abilities * Superhuman speed and strength * Darkness manipulation * Dead-eye accuracy when throwing Black Keys * Can increase his strength * Has a bulletproof frock and vest made of Kevlar * Mastered "Hearing a move" * Unnatural reflexes Feats * Is a master tactician, being able to outsmart many foes * Able to kill many magi and fought on equal grounds with Kiritsugu, despite the latter being able to accelerate by using time * Can still fight efficiently, even when his right arm was damaged and blood was in his left eye * Can dodge gunfire * Is able to throw a Black Key in 0.3 seconds and all four Black Keys on one hand in 0.7 seconds * Can run up to 50 miles per hour * Could go up against the irregular Assassin with no prep time and can go against other Heroic Spirits with some prep time * Easily defeats Maiya Haisu and Irisviel von Einzbern, the former a trained assassin under Kiritsugu * Knocked a 30 centimeter tree trunk down with three concentrated strikes with the back of his hands while having his arms bound * Survived having his heart shot out by Kiritsugu thanks to the Holy Grail mud * Was able to remove most of Sakura's crest worms despite burning through all his command spells to do so. * Was able to fight on in the Heaven's Feel arc, despite not having a heart Weaknesses * He is more vulnerable while in the air * In order to dodge gunfire, he must know the gun type and has to know that his opponent will fire at him * The mud of the Grail is useless on other cursed things and vice versa * Has sometimes needed prep time to achieve his goals * His sadism can backfire when it overcomes his efficient and tactical side. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Fate/stay night Characters Category:Fate/Zero Characters Category:Healers Category:Magic Users Category:Main Antagonist Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:TYPE-MOON Characters Category:Villains Category:Fate Characters